Break Out
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: 9 levels. Three casualties already; Sam, Dean and Troy are on a hunt to get out of this game while finding as much of the Wildcat gang alive. Gabriella is trying to overcome the mental torture of Crowley and her demented, twisted and bitchy cousin- while also trying to keep so much of herself concealed in secret from Troy. This game puts strain on everything. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Break Out**

**Prologue**

The sound of screams coming from all directions is what scares me. Having the fear of not making out of this alive. Fearing that my friends and girlfriend will have the same fate as the poor sod that was shot and killed on the first day we arrived at...wherever we were taken. Our parents are probably worried sick; calling the police and posting our faces on milk cartons 'Have You Seen Them?'. The answer is: No.

No one has seen us; and if they had to see us now, they'd be scared and shocked of what is transpiring here. How we have guns in our hands. How we basically playing Hide 'n Seek - the version of the child game that someone decided to feed steroids to; hide'n seek or else you get a bullet in your head by the person that finds you. I'm hiding behind a rock; the same rock I've been hiding behind since...well, since this whole thing started, the rifle in my hands quivers as I dread using it. He's turning us against each other; having us feed off each other's anger and hate. I saw my girlfriend two days ago go completely mad and attack her best friend; taking the knife from her back pocket and slicing up her stomach pretty good- or bad, depending on you look at it. I swallow in fear, peeking over the edge of the rock.

Nothing but trees and eerie quiet. I've never known the quiet to be so loud. I swallow again, adjusting myself so I'm on my stomach and I start military crawling to a different hiding spot. I thank God that my dad is ex-military and me and him used to play army when I was younger. That's what I've been reverting too.

Living as a child again just to survive this. What does this bastard want? Does he get off seeing us bleed out like animals? Or does he prefer to watch all of us suffer? My girlfriend has possibly gone permanently mad thanks to him; I vow silently to kill the son of a bitch once I find him. I crawl faster, towards the bush in front of me, it most likely has thorns but its cover and it will hide me. I hate the idea of killing, so hiding is my technique.

How many people have died already?

How many people are left?

How long have we all been here?

I remember first being here, before the blood bath started. Me and my friends were all huddled in some sort of small room, my girlfriend huddled into my side as her arms wrapped around me. I hold her tightly and still feel her in my arms. "Troy, what's going on?" My friend Chad had asked me, my response was a shrug and a terrified expression.

"Troy...I'm-I'm scared." Gabriella whispered in my ear in that small room, my heart ached and aches for her; I hope and wish and pray that she's all right. Everyone else in the room stayed quiet; our thoughts the loudest thing.

It wasn't until the second day that the door to that room opened and two more people were thrown in. Two men. Brothers. One was bulky and had short, cropped hair; he said his name is Dean. His brother, longer hair and slightly lanky and gangly as much as he was tall; but equally muscled. Sam, he said his name was. So, that's how it was; me and the wildcat gang stuck in a small room with two brothers who would lose their tempers every five minutes and start punching the walls screaming at the top of their God given lungs.

"Let us out of here you sick bastard!" Dean would yell, "You son of a bitch! Let us out!" He loves that line, I think. He yelled 'Son Of A Bitch' at least five times in one tantrum. Comical really. Sam was- is -more physically violent. He punched the wall until his knuckles bled and still he punched that damn wall.

Then the intercom had come on. "_I get that you all want out of here._" Every one in that room practically jumped to their feet - well, Dean and Sam had already been standing. The voice on the intercom crackled in some sort of sadistic laugh.

"Wh-what do you want with us!" asked Sharpay, rest her soul, I pray that she'd forgive Gabriella one day for her death. People change in the games.

"_I want to watch you all try to break out of here._" Dean comes forward, his brow bundled in the middle as his mouth in a feral sneer. "What the fucking hell are you playing at?"

"Yeah, what sort of game is this?" Chad had asked, I can't believe he's dead. I don't know who killed him. The laugh from the voice on the intercom still haunts me.

"_It's my game. You are the players; and you're playing whether you want to or not._"

"Like hell!" Dean yelled, the voice only laughed again. "_I'm glad I got the Winchester's here. It makes the levels more interresting as you go through them..._" Levels. This is a game. A fight to the death.

Suddenly, the sound of bullets breaks me from my reverie, I twist and shoot; my whole body vibrating as the gun resonates through me; I close my eyes so I don't look at the person I'm shooting at. Then the thud of a body is next to me, a grunt of pain and I open my eyes; my eyes widen and my face blanches to a pale white. "Ry-Ryan..." he's holding his stomach where there are multiple bullet wounds. From me.

I shot him. "I...I had to try to find Sharpay's...killer.." he gasps out, his mouth leaking blood. I nod silently, he had vowed to kill whoever had stiffed his sister. Family loyalty; I understand that. I shuffle so I'm next to him, I grab his shoulders and hold him to me. Ryan is younger than me and autistic; he's like a little brother to me cause I'm autistic too, but very high functioning.

"It'll be all right..." I whisper in his ear, he's already cold. His blood is soaking my shirt. "Troy..." he whimpers, burying his head in my chest. He's like my little brother. And I shot him.

"Sh," I shush, hugging him; feeling tears run down my face. Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't know who it was! "Ryan, it-it's fine..." he pulls his head away and stares at me.

"You-you...you were always like a brother to me. My big brother..."

"Don't speak. Save your strength." I say to him, he only half smiles and shakes his head as his eyes fall closed and his head falls back. No. No. No. NO! I have managed not to kill anyone in this sick and twisted game and it happens now!? I hate this game! I want to go home! I sob, not caring if I seem weak or if there might be an ambush coming behind me with a gun and a machete to stab me in the back. The fact that I killed Ryan, ...I scream and sob, shaking my body as they leave out my throat.

The intercom crackles on, "_Level one is finished. Level two begins ...now._" Seering, I feel anger, I lay Ryan's body down gently as I stand up. I will avenge his death against this person who's taken us. I will avenge Sharpay's death for him against this person. Gabriella? I'll avenge her for making her lose her mind and killing her best friend. This son of a bitch will pay; and I will deliver his payment. I pick up Ryan's Tommy gun, aiming at that damned intercom that's hidden behind a huge oak tree- everyone in the game knows where it is, but none of us had the courage to shoot the damn thing...

...until me. I fire one round of bullets and it explodes in a ball of crackling electricity. I will get out of here.

I'll help everyone still alive escape.

We will make it to the final level.

The deceiver is as good as dead once he see's me.

It's time to break out, and I'm taking no prisoners with me.

* * *

**Hey! I am experimenting with characters. High School Musical, I am aiming to try making them darker than what Disney thought they'd be. Or what Disney made them to be. Supernatural, that's already pretty dark, just amplify that 10x. This story has been on my mind for a while now, it's about loyalty, drama, *I'm debating to put romance in it*, friendships on the line; hanging in the balance. I got inspired from "The Hunger Games" and also watching "Criminal Minds" and "Supernatural", I'm a sick and twisted bitch. Proud of it. My story "The Pianist" is still going, "Gabriella Claus" is still slow going as ever, but that's yes that is being continued. And this story...I wanted to start it. Any thoughts of critique? **

**Review!  
**

**.  
**

**~Elena xx  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Break Out**

**Chapter One  
**

_"**F**reak!" The boy huddles in the corner of the jungle gym, holding his knees to his chest. Why did daddy have to move here with all these mean people? What was wrong with the town they lived in before? It was nicer. The people were nicer..."Ass! Why don't you fight us to get us to stop you wimp!" He sniffles and makes himself smaller, they kept saying those mean things and he kept making himself as small as he could. His face is now burying in his knees. _

_"Leave him alone!" There is a moment for his tormentors to look up at the top of the jungle gym, seeing the 'Monkey' he is called. He climbs down the wall and jumps the rest of the way; landing on his feet in front of the new boy. "He hasn't done anything to you." His voice is low and measured; even for a ten year old that's dangerous. Well, for Troy Bolton anyway. The oldest of the group sneers and pushes Troy back. _

_"And what are you going to about it smallfry?" Troy narrows his eyes, fisting his hands into small balls as he sizes up his opponent; something his father always had taught him. _

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Billy." Ah, the bully has a name. Billy barks out a high chirping laugh and pushes Troy again; he stumbles back to the huddled boy, but soon gets into his defense stance. "I said...'leave him alone'." _

_Billy shakes his head, looking at his friends with that annoying smirk on his face before he leans down to whisper in Troy's ear, "why don't you..bite me." He meant it sarcastically, but Troy grabs his wrist and bites hard with his whole mouth- a set of crooked teeth digging into his flesh till he tasted blood. Billy yanks his arm back, shaking it loose, but Troy had had really clamped down and the effort that Billy took to yank his arm free, he only created a deeper gash where the teeth marks are._

_"You...you're a freak!" Troy shrugs, getting into a fighting stance with his fists in front of his face. Mentally, he thanks he daddy for teaching him how to fight. Billy shakes his head, turning to his friends, "come on, this freak ain't worth it...let the two be alone."_

_Troy turns around, sitting in front of the new boy. "Don't worry about them." The boy sniffles, looking up and wiping furiously at his tears. "They're jerk-holes." _

_"I-I..I don't like it here." there is a slight slur to his words, Troy's familiar with it; for the longest time he had the same thing until his daddy signed him up for speech therapy. Troy moves to sit next to him. _

_"How old are you?" Troy asks, the boy shrugs, resting his chin on his knees. "8." _

_"I'm 10." _

_"Are you going to bully me too?" Troy is taken aback by the question, "If I was...I'd be doing it. I'm not a bully..." _

_The boy looks at him, "I'm Ryan." _

_"Troy."_

He startles awake when a noise reaches his ears, his narrows his eyes to see in the darkness- he hadn't made a fire cause he didn't want his position to be given away. He grabs Ryan's gun and then his own. He's not sure who's out there, but if they attack him they are either on his side and will be spared or they'll be dead if they try to kill him. The bushes rattle again, this time he bolts to his feet and holds the guns in attack. "Come out!" He challenges, "I know you're there! I can hear you!" more rattling of the bush, he takes a breath; walking slowly toward the sound...he removes a cluster of thorny leaves so he can see, but that's when he's pushed and pinned to the ground; a weight sitting on him and pressing him to the ground. He yells out, kicking his legs and trying to go for the guns that have been grabbed from his hands by the other person. "Get off me!" He yells, "I will kill you-"

"Yeah right, you look like you haven't killed in your life." It's a deep laughing voice. Troy moves his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in a glare and then widening them at the mass of shoulders in his view. The person smiles, "Hey, remember me? From that tiny ass room-"

"I know what you're talking about! Now get fucking off me!" He jerks again, but he's restrained. The man looks up.

"Sammy, grab his guns. Don't give them to him." 'Sammy'? The Winchesters. Troy's seen them fight, the first time here when the sick bastard over the intercom let out two terrirfying beasts...what had they been called?

"I got a hold of them now, Dean." Sam says, he's somewhere on Troy's right and his voice sounds...strained, like he's trying to stomach something bad. Bad sushi. A bad feeling. Rotten food.

"Good, I'll just restrain him-"

"Or," he interupts, "you could get the fuck off me!"

"You're an ornery little thing aren't you?" Dean says, laughing. "How do we know that you won't kill us?" Troy wriggles some more, trying to free his wrists, and kick his legs.

"I don't have any other weapons. You can check my back pockets...all my pockets, I only have a baseball card."

"Baseball card?" Troy wriggles some more, eventually working his wrists free and then twisting around so he's lying on his back and brings his knees up to jab into Dean's back; who cringes only barely. Sam grabs on to his wrists and yanks on to his feet.

"Sorry," the youngest Winchester apologizes, "it's just..we have to be careful. Can't trust too many people in here-"

"Like I already do?" Dean hisses, "I'm trying to get out of this hellhole! If I have to fight another wendigo...or another vampire-"

"What?" Troy's eyes widen, lips quivering only in the slightest movement. "Wendi-what? Vampires aren't real." Suddenly, the two brothers bark out in laughter; clutching their ribs tightly as they fought to control their air intake. Troy scowls, he's done that alot in here. He's never smiled once- well, that's a lie. There is that one time that he...it was an ambush, Gabriella had pounced on his back and covered his eyes. She let out some sort of a battle cry, he flipped her off his back and on to the ground; he saw who his attacker was and lowered his weapon...

He'd never hurt her. Even if right then, he couldn't recognize her, but he smiled anyway and helped her to her feet. She only hissed and ran the other direction.

"Oh they're real." Dean says in all seriousness, interrupting him from his reverie. Sam sighs, still chortling a little bit but it's better contained. Troy narrows his eyes and shakes his head, and grabbing his guns from Sam's grasp.

"No...they aren't-"

"And you would know...how exactly?" Dean says sarcastically, cocking his head to the left and raising a brow. Troy looks between the two brothers, then down at the weapons in his hands; his dream coming back to him. It wasn't a dream ...more like a memory. Fact, it was a memory; how he and Ryan met and began their brother bond. He sighs, looking up at the two.

"You said that you guys want out of here." Dean nods, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Sam nods in agreement and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Troy nods, looking around; trying to see in the darkness, and then he looks at Dean and Sam again. "I'm trying to find away out, but first I'm hunting." Is it so strange that the two smile like they are two five year olds locked in a candy store? "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," Dean says, looking at his brother who says with his eyes 'might as well tell him, we all might be dead by dawn', then he looks at Troy again. "We hunt monsters, witches and all sorts of shitloads of demons." Troy's eyes widen and his lips pucker as he debates what to say. Sam laughs, clapping him on the back.

"It's the family business." He says it so calmly. The two brothers turn to walk into the woods again, Troy nods to no one and walks after them. "'Course it is."

* * *

"**Y**ou're really sick," says the cold voice of Crowley, Death snickers, turning in her chair and pulling her hood down over her face. "Sicker than me, and I didn't think that was possible-"

"It is," her fingers knot together delicately and she places them in her lap. "Now...do you know why I called you here?"

Crowley scratches his double chin and shakes his head after a moments thought, "Not really, no." Death sighs, popping from her chair and then popping up right in front of the chubby man; her face mere centimeters from his. Crowley takes a breath and runs a hand through his thinning hair, it takes almost all the heart -or lack there of- not to cower down. She smirks, tilting her head to the side.

"Why is everyone more afraid of me than my brother?" Crowley scowls, watching as she begins pacing back and forth.

"Because," he answers, "Like you, Lucifer is sadistic and evil as fuck, but unlike you, he's not a complete and total bitch who likes to torment her victims and makes them kill each other in a sick game." Death laughs, so hard that she has clutch her ribs. Crowley scowls at her, when she sobers from her laughter she turns her icy glare on him and she nearly chills him to the bone.

"I have called you here, Crowley because I'm going to give you something that you want..." his ears peaked in interest, "and that is?"

She smirks, popping back to her chair and spinning in it like a 10 year old with ADHD. Crowley sighs, he really hates how she doesn't answer his questions immediately. He clears his throat, and the chair stops spinning; she pins her hoodie covered eyes on the monitor where she sees the three men; Dean, Sam...and Troy; walking through the thick woods. She chose her stage well, now...where is that girlfriend of Troy's? Her eyes move to the next monitor; it show's Gabriella sleeping in a tree.

It's fun to mess with other people's sanity. She laughs bitterly, "Crowley, I want you to torture -mentally- Gabriella Montez as much as you can...make her suffer; make her go after her own boyfriend."

"Doesn't this game have a deceiver?" Death whirls around in her chair, glaring at him again, he pales and turns his head away.

"Are you hesitant to perform a task that you oh so love doing?" Crowley keeps looking at the suddenly interesting wall, Death sighs and pops in front of him again; putting her black gloved hands on either side of his head, he falls to his knees when he feels a shooting pain drum on his skull over and over again. "Stop it!" He yells, Death stops. Breathing heavily, Crowley stands up and shakes his head. "you...are sadistic-"

"Thank you." She says plainly, falsely smiling; her mouth is the only thing that's seen under her hood. "Now...do your task. I'm still planning on the other levels." She turns to the other 'players' on the monitors. Jason Cross is hiding in a cave with two machetes on his back, he's ready to pounce on attack thrown at him. Zeke Baylor is wedged between two rocks...a machine gun on his hip as he silently counts to ten and prays. Prays...hmm..."Wait!" Death calls out before Crowley can leave, who stops and turns only ninety degrees to her.

"What?"He says in annoyance, she chuckles evilly, rubbing her palms together. "I have just thought of something to make this game more interesting."

"And what's that..." she whips around and smirks at him, and then her smirk turns into a full grin. "Get me...Castiel."

* * *

**:D Official chapter has been posted! What do you think? Ha. Ha. Is it dark enough for you guys? Or do you think I can make it darker?**

**.  
**

**Review!**

**~Elena xxx  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Break Out**

**Chapter Two  
**

**H**er ears are open as she listens to the night life; every muscle in her body is set on fire as she is tense in waiting for whatever is in store for her and her friends to attack. Her eyes refuse to close. Simply because every time she does she sees her friend, Sharpay, bleeding out like an animal under arm. There's a bruise under her right eye from where she's hit her head on multiple branches to get to this high spot in the tree. Her black locks flail out and hang below, looking like a dark waterfall and her dark eyes the only thing that tell her, and others who know her secret, who her family is. Who she's related to.

She sighs, sitting up on the branch and grasping the two higher up branches to help her stand like a bird on a perch. Her heart pounds like an old, crackling bell in her chest. It hasn't stopped pounding since she and Troy and everyone was brought here...

"I don't know what you want, Cousin." She mutters, looking up at the ceiling of the warehouse that is supposed to mimic the night sky in the middle of a rainforest. Her cousin has out done herself; Gabriella knows of the games her cousin puts her victims through before they die at her hand, she just never had expected to be a victim of her sick and twisted cousin's demented game herself. "But I will get out of here...you won't play me-"

"Oh but playing you is half the fun." Says the familiar voice, Gabriella looks around wildly and then the voice chuckles. "I'm only speaking through your mind..it's fun messing with you. Like possessing you and causing your body to kill your friend. Attack you boyfriend-" Gabriella screams, shaking her head and closing her eyes tight. Death laughs, her laughter echoing through Gabriella's skull; rattling her brain.

"Get out of my head, coward!" She screams, nearly losing her balance as she shakes her head more and more to clear her invading cousin out of her head; her black locks swinging wildly around her face. Her cousin laughs sadistically and then her mind is quiet, and at first, Gabriella thinks that she's left...and then the explosion of pain begins; but it's not her cousin's doing...Gabriella's been painfully, mentally, tortured by her cousin and this...this pain that feels like her skull is being spliced open by a hammer and a screw and a chainsaw all at once is...excruciating. So much, she loses her grip on the branch she's holding and falls to the ground; gripping her skull and pulling at her hair. Tears in her eyes and cascading down her face.

"I'm not the coward, dear cousin." Death whispers on the edge of the exploding pain; her voice echoing softly through her head. "I'm not the one who dismisses who I am. Who denies what I am."

She shakes her head, clambering to her feet and gripping her head harder as she fights to control what's been clawing it's way to the surface for years. The shift her eyes do when she's angered or showing any negative emotion. "Get. Out." She growls, pulling at her hair and closing her eyes tighter when the pain worsens. She can feel her cousin's laugh.

"Just give in to your demon already...you know you want to; it's not like you haven't when you got here.." her eyes pop open, flashing in anger; a bright white and then back to her normal eyes.

"What do you mean?!" Her cousin chuckles through the pain; echoing once again through her skull. She just laughs, and laughs, making Gabriella all the more irritated. She growls, shaking her head fiercely; no longer caring if the torturous pain in her skull making her head numb or if her eyes are flashing white. Suddenly it's as if the world is slowing down as she runs at a great speed and disappears in the bushes; breaking the thorns off small twigs as she runs when they get caught in her flesh.

And all her cousin is doing is just laughing in her skull while she runs faster and faster; pulling the serrated knife from her boot and then from her back is a double barrel gun. A feral growl escapes her lips, deep in her throat, she slows her running and kneels behind a thick bush. Her eyes flashing white and staying white for five minutes before turning back to normal; the pain in her skull hasn't lessened, and the laughter of her cousin isn't going away either.

* * *

**"S**o," Dean says, "why don't we play I-spy to pass the time?" Sam rolls his eyes, knocking branches out of his way and Troy keeps an eye out for whatever might attack them, however, he wouldn't mind putting a bullet through Dean's stomach if he keeps up with the stupid questions. His boots crunch the ground underneath him as they walk further, deeper, into the woods.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Sam?" Troy asks, the younger; yet considerably taller; Winchester brother looks at him over his shoulder. Nodding.

"I'm sure..."

"Sammy, have you been here before?" Dean asks, fiddling with the butt of the serrated knife that hangs off his belt. Sam sighs, shaking his head, "no, Dean, I haven't but-"

"Then shut your damn cake-hole. Be honest with the pup"- 'pup', Dean's nickname for Troy cause he's younger and, according to Dean, as no experience with a gun. Oh, Troy would just love to take the butt of the serrated knife and shove it up his-

"I'm not a 'pup'...my name's Troy and-"

"And I'm Dean Winchester who loves long walks on the beach and sunsets," Dean says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Troy narrows his eyes, tightening his grip on the gun in his hands; Ryan's Tommy gun hangs on his belt just in case he is need of it.

"I'm not afraid to shoot if I have to-"

"Oh the pup has a bark..but will he bite?" Dean asks, his eyes alight with amusement. Troy growls, walking close to him and jabbing the barrel of his rifle into the older man's gut, "shut the fuck up! Don't call me that!" Dean laughs, but Sam gives him a look that tells him to shut it.

"Listen," Sam whispers, the two glare at each other and then look at the younger Winchester. They're all quiet.

"I give up," Dean says, the first one to break the silence, "what are we listening to? If it's Metallica then I don't hear shit-"

"Sh!" Troy shushes, tilting his chin up so he open his ears more; that's when he hears it; a wet sloshing noise, like when you get your shoes and socks soaked in water and you're walking in them for a long mile or maybe more. "There's something out there." Dean listens more, then he shrugs, marching forward toward his brother.

"I didn't hear it..you two must be losing your minds-" Before he can finish that sentence a machete swings out from the tall trees, narrowly missing his ear and clipping his shoulder; he swears and grasps a hold of it. Sam pulls out his handgun; a 12 gauge, and Troy begins shooting the bush where the machete came from. Sam and him are breathing heavily but they don't stop shooting until they're sure that whatever or whoever had thrown that machete is dead...

...unless it's Gabriella- "Wait!" Troy yells, tossing down the rifle and shoving Sam to the side, he runs into the bush but he's shoved backward by two grimy; pale, ...unknown matter covered, hands.

The battle begins as soon as the intercom comes on, that voice- the voice of the being that Troy wants to have the pleasure of killing himself -speaks out, _"this is the battle of Level 2. Have fun."_ The crackle of the intercom and then the sounds of battle.

* * *

**This will be a part one (so "Level 2- Part 1") I hope you all like it(: Death is a sadistic bitch, wouldn't you agree? Then again...we all have the power and ability to be sadistic. Some choose not to and some choose to. Man, this story is fun to write. Don't forget to check out my facebook page for information on stories, story covers, etc. "Sa5m Greene" - I also have original stories if you're curious; information for those is on my facebook as well. **

** .**

**Review!  
**

**~Elena xx  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Break Out**

**Chapter Three**

**S**he curls her lip, closing her eyes that flash from pure white to her natural -normal- eye colour of chocolate brown. She grips her weapon tight in her grasp, and her cousin's laughter echoes in her skull like the worlds worst hangover.

And Gabriella's suffered more than enough hangovers to last her her whole life. "I'm not doing it.." she whispers so the raven haired, medium built basketball player wedged between a rock and a tree won't hear. Her cousin scoffs in her skull, Gabriella can picture her rolling her sharp black eyes and her lips sneering in an evil smile; her button nose twisting up in disgust for Gabriella's sympathy and heart toward humans.

Vermin she calls them. "Oh come on," Death says, her voice reverberating through Gabriella's skull, "you know that the demon you are wants to...it's not like you've never tasted blood...remember-"

"Shut up." Gabriella hisses softly, shaking her head to clear it, however, that only makes the pain worse; it must be the work of Crowley- oh, that son of a bitch; that fucking son of a bitch...she makes a mental note to twist his head around, bend him over backwards and shove his head up his own ass. Then again, Crowley is only possessing some poor, unfortunate bastard. Why? Cause he's too cowardly to face anybody in his natural form- which nobody knows what his natural form looks like...rumours say that his natural form is just red smoke and can't ever be killed. Gabriella rolls her eyes, biting her inner cheek as she stares at her friend...her boyfriends friend. The demon in her wanting to taste his blood; feel it rain on her skin...no! She won't! That damn demon already took Sharpay's life, she won't allow it to take anymore!

"Blood, Gabi." Her cousin hums, "blood...you remember it's taste-"

"I said...shut up." she growls, about ready to take the machete in her hand and toss it at the nearest tree in frustration. Yes, imagine the tree as your frustrating cousin, she thinks as her gut tightens.

"He's right there...hiding. Waiting for something to pop up and attack...come on-"

"No.."

"you know you want to-"

"Shut up!" She yells, causing Jason to look in her direction, Death laughs and laughs. Crouching way down behind the bush, she watches Jason come near her hiding spot; his weapon at the ready to kill whoever is waiting to ambush him. She swallows.

"Whose there...?" his voice is shaky, in the years that Gabriella has known him...he's never sounded scared. Fearful. Not like now, his weapon is so tight in his grip that his knuckles turn white.

"Just think," Death whispers in her skull, "you can take him out easily; like you did Sharpay; if you just give into your demon again-"

"SHUT UP!" she yells, jumping from her hiding spot and gripping her hair again; her eyes flashing the bright white, so she closes them. Death only laughs her sadistic little laugh, Gabriella can picture her spinning about in that office chair of her's going 'Wheee!'. Bitch.

"Gabriella?" Jason asks, making sure it's her; then again, he already knows...but, she seems different. All panic stricken, face scrunched up in pain.."are you-"

"Ah!" she growls, her eyes flashing white and staying like that, not changing back as she pounces on him and holds her machete to his throat; he grabs hold of her wrist, holding it back and keeping the blade from touching his skin.

"Gabriella! It's me! Jason-"

"Make it stop!" She growls, her head twitching violently and sickeningly in a full circle, what is she? This...thing is not Gabriella Montez.

"Gabriella-" she rolls over; grass stains on her leather pants and her skin tight leather shirt, she brings her machete closer to his throat and he fights to keep it away. "Gabrie-"

"The pain! Make it stop! Make her stop!" Jason brings his other hand that conceals his weapon and jabs it in her stomach; finger ready to pull the trigger...and then they hear a gun shot- several -nearby. Gabriella looks up, distracted, her eyes still that same eerie white and her ears perked up like a dog begging for meat scraps. Jason's heart is beating a million miles a second, and a billion miles per minute and the brunette who just straddling him and trying to put a machete through his throat not too long ago just about flies to her feet and practically flies in the direction of the gun shots.

Whatever it is...it sounds like one hell of a battle.

* * *

**"C**ome on!" Dean yells, pushing the zombie off of him, only to get two more climbing on his torso and legs. "These things can't that hard to kill!" He shoves the wrinkly mass of rotting flesh off of him, getting up on his feet and pulling the gun out of his pocket...oop, gun? Miniature flame thrower. He aims at the zombie running at him and he fires a line of flames at him. The undead bastard jumps back, and falls to the ground as it burns.

Troy grunts, shoot repeatedly, the rifle had long run out of bullets and the Tommy gun is on it's way to being empty and Troy weapon-less. "I could use help here!"

"A little busy!" Sam yells, breaking a zombie's neck only to have it twist around right itself. Sam sighs and then shudders in disgust, "that is just-"

"-not right." Dean finishes, dodging the blow of the next zombie coming at him. Then a flash of black leather and brown hair rushes past him, so fast that he blinks ...the zombie is on the ground with no head. The one Sam is fighting- was fighting -is in the same condition and Troy? Same thing. "What was that?" Dean asks, Troy shakes his head, tightening his grip on the Tommy gun.

"I don't know...but we've been saved-"

"Ah!" Gabriella growls, coming from no where and landing on Sam's back; who starts fighting her off, Troy's eyes widen, "Gabriella!" Dean runs to his little brother and tries to pry the girl off his back; when she growls at him, and hisses and he see's how white her eyes are...the deep rooted hatred for her kind comes to the surface and he pulls a demon sword from his pocket and attempts to stab her.

Troy fights him off. "No! She's...she's my girlfriend!"

"She's a demon!" Dean yells, Sam runs back into a tree and hits her into her. She drops her machete, but that doesn't stop the older Winchester brother from running at her with the demon sword at the ready...or Troy grabbing his wrist and twisting it so far back you hear the bones snap and Dean swear. "Son of a bitch!" Troy runs to her, pulling Sam away from her and grabbing her wrists; pinning her to the tree. She's not escaping that easily ever again.

"Ella!" Troy yells, "stop fighting me! It's Troy!" she's thrashing her head from side to side, kicking her legs, but he tightens his grip and presses himself tightly against her body. It would be an intimate position except for two things...1, there are two people watching who both want to kill her and 2, she's thrashing and growling like an animal and her eyes are...to be honest, scaring him shitless at the moment; but the only thing he seems to catch are the tears down her throat, "Ella...it's me..."

Breathing heavily, she looks in his eyes; her's flashing back to normal. "I-I..." the pain in her skull, damn you, Crowley!, making her sob softly. "Please...make it stop...make him stop."

"Stop what? Who?" She sniffles, leaning her head back against the tree and closing her eyes; she is transported by her vision, physically, she feels Troy still crushing his weight on her but mentally, she's strapped to a table with Crowley standing over her and her cousin standing in the background. A sick, twisted, sadistic smile on her face as Crowley takes a long, narrow blade and slides it across her arm and her stomach. She hisses and thrashes her head around wildly, trying to buck herself off the table.

_"There's no escape, Cousin." Death says, her voice echoing in the vision, her eyes alight with dark amusement. "You'll be tortured for as long as I command it so-"_

_"Ah!" Gabriella screams, Crowley taking a screw the size of a large pencil, thicker than a small stick of deordorant and sharper than a pinpoint needle. He jabs it in her belly button, twisting it and pushing it further in. Gabriella has tears running down her cheeks as she tries to thrash herself off the table, tries to yell out for him to stop but he doesn't..._

_She's tortured...it's like that time, her cousin was cruel enough to put her in a devil's trap. Being unable to move had set her panic levels up higher than she wanted them; and then she was attacked by hell hounds...brutal creatures; who attack until your dead. Good thing when that happened, Gabriella only had a red-headed vessel instead of her own physical body like she does now._

"Gabriella.." Troy says, she opens her eyes, staring at him and then her eyes moving to the people holding the demon sword. She knows who they are, the Winchester's. There's not a demon alive...or dead...or undead...who doesn't know who they are. They've killed countless of her kind, one of which was Lilith; that little bitch deserved it, and she would've done it herself...they just beat her to it. "Make who stop? What's wrong?" She sniffles again, shaking her head as she looks at them and then at him.

"Let me down."

"Will you run?" She see's the panic in his eyes, she bites her lip and shakes her head. He is hesitant, but he slowly let's go of her wrist and steps one stop away from her. She doesn't run.

And Dean doesn't waste time running at her with that demon sword, she moves quickly behind Troy and hisses. "Move!" Dean yells, Troy narrows his eyes. "Move, Pup!"

"Don't call me that...and stay away from her-"

"You're defending a demon. A monster! Who knows how many people she's killed in the past-"

"Gabriella's not like that! She wouldn't harm any-"

"Bullshit!" Dean yells,

"Dean..." Sam says, "Shut up, Sammy."

"You stay away from her, Winchester." Troy warns, taking a dangerous step closer to the big, bulky older brother.

"She's a demon. I will kill her."

"Dean..." Sam tries again,

"Shut up, Sam." Troy says, glaring at Dean. He sighs, looking at Gabriella who looks to on the verge of tearing out her hair and falling to the ground.

"I've known her my whole life-"

"Demons can't age...what did she possess a child-"

"GUYS!" Sam yells, the two look at him; eyes blazing, and about to kill each other.

"WHAT SAM?!" They yell out of the same mouth, Sam sighs and shakes his head.

"I suggest we stop fighting and arguing over who kills who and who is off limits to kill- personally I want to kill the asshole that put us here in the first place -we have to keep moving. I have a feeling that there's more than just zombies here...and if those are hard to kill...then what about the other things that'll pop out? We have to keep moving." He has a point, as much as Dean hates to admit his brother is right, Sam has a point. Troy wraps an arm around Gabriella's shoulders; holding her protectively to his side. Dean glares and goes to walk ahead with his younger brother.

He'll kill that demon...he doesn't trust any of them; especially the yellow eyes. Did she even know who Azazel was? Is? Does or did she work with him? That's his mistrust, every demon he encounters, he see's the one who killed his mom. He see's the night she was killed play out again in his mind. He hates demons, and he'll kill them all if it meant vengeance for his mother...

* * *

**"D**amn it!" Death yells, hitting the panel of controls with her fists, "my zombies! Ah! Gabriella!" She has to admit, her cousin is a good fighter; whether she's controlled by the demon or not. And she was fool enough to underestimate her. "You are ruining my game!"

"Maybe you should try a different technique." Crowley says, his voice low and calm like always. His eyes are glowing from the mental torture that he is doing to Gabriella off and on. Driving her insane. Death shakes her head, her hood falling off, but she replaces it as soon as it does. She pushes her rolling chair away from the panels, turning in it and slouching so she is nearly falling out; her fingers knot together.

"I have one...where's Castiel?"

"What do you want the angel for?"

"Have you ever tortured one?"

"Yes. Samandriel." Death rolls her eyes, spinning in her chair once and then stopping.

"An arch angel? With untapped power..." the appeal to Crowley is not hidden on his face, and his lips twist into a smirk.

"What are you planning?" She smirks, spinning again and popping out of the chair to appear right in front of him.

"They want to fight me; how sweet..that they want to include me in all the fun, I'll allow this one bend in the rules. But they need incentive to get here quickly...ha!"

"You're psychotic." Crowley says, admiration in his voice. Death smiles brightly, "Thank you. Now get the angel." Crowley nods, poofing out in a ball of red smoke as Death walks to her chair and slides to the control panel; she grins at the screen, watching her chosen players.

"This game...just got a helluva lot more interesting."

* * *

**:D Chapter three! Whee! Let me know what you think of it. Next chapter, I'm anticipating Cas - our beloved angel - will make his debut :D xx **

**.**

**Review!  
**

**~Elena xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Break Out**

**Chapter Four  
**

**"A**AAAH!" He screams, the chains around his wrists are covered with angel markings...he can't escape even if he tried. His shirt is ripped and drenched in blood; the thing with having a vessel, an angel can bleed. His knees are bent at an awkward angle, and the damned belt keeps hitting his back- leaving welts the size of golfballs, and his back bloody. "AAH! Wh..what do you want?" He manages to gasp out, Death laughs; twirling about in her chair- the motion making him motion sick.

"I am ..raising the stakes in the game." To prove her point, the belt lashes out at his back again; he winces and let's out a scream. Death laughs, "I like hearing you scream...it's an attractive scream-"

"You're sick."

"Aw," she cooes, getting up from her chair and popping in front of him. "Thank you, so much. You're too kind." She pinches his cheeks like a grandmother to a chubby grandchild. He shakes her hands, cold as ice and her nails sharp as nails, away from his face. She sniggers and circles around him, then she looks at Crowley who is smirking behind him. She nods her thanks, and with her eyes, sends him away.

"What game is this?" He growls, trying hard- and failing miserably -to get the chains off. Death laughs, turning her glistening eyes on him.

"The game that is...skillfully the best that I've created..." she grasps his face with one hand, forcing him to look at her. "And you...are the test subject that'll lure them to the final level. Ha!" He shakes his head, removing her hand from his face and watching through swollen eyes as she sits back in her chair and watches the monitors; he stares at the screens, Sam and Dean are shoving their way through trees and bushes- this is very well packed for an isolated warehouse. There's a boy- about 16 years old- and a girl about the same age following them. Death grins like the sadistic bitch she is, knotting her fingers together as she contemplates how to make the rift between Gabriella- her dear, sweet, oh so naive cousin -and Dean grow bigger.

A rivalry. No...there's already sort of a one-sided rivalry...her eyes flash to Troy. He's in denial, he's seen her fight those zombies...clearly, a being with that fighting skill can't be human, but..she grins, laughing like an insane lunatic. "Did your mother drop you on your head? Is that why you're so incredibly INSANE? Or does it come to you naturally?" She turns in her head 360 degrees, smirking with blank eyes at him.

"My dear, dear Castiel." She purrs, tilting her head to the left. "My insanity is all but gone- years of torture from my brother...and then 150 years on Hell's rack. Hmm...it does things to you-"

"No shit," Castiel murmurs, Death shakes her head.

"Angels shouldn't swear..." Castiel glares at her, his lips curling in a snarl, but his eyes still had that lost puppy look; only him. Only Cas. He struggles against the chains, but the pain in his legs shoot through his knees; broken. "And you shouldn't move...me and Crowley had fun breaking you to pieces-"

"You do know this is a vessel right?"

"You do know that I don't give a rats fat ass right?" Castiel glares at her, his bottom lip puckering. Death tilts her head to the side and then looks back at the monitor, she grins.

"What if...a little lack of trust-"

"Don't!" Castiel yells, she whips around, her eyes glowing.

"You don't make the rules, I do. I'm the game maker-"

"You're sick, twisted bitch!" He yells, trying again with his might to escape but with angel markings on the cuffs of the chains; it's futile. He can't escape.

"I so love to watch you try to escape! It's entertaining!" Death laughs, clapping her hands together like a child. Cas wrenches his wrists and tosses his head from side to side, but his efforts are futile.

"What do you want? Why play this game? Why no-"

"Oh," Death rolls her eyes, spinning in her chair, "enough with the stupid and boring questions! They are annoying!" She turns around, watching the monitor where Troy, Gabriella, Dean and Sam are beginning to make camp for the night. She taps her fingers together and furrows her brow in thought as she thinks up a plan. 'I have Castiel here...he's the bait...how to get the message to them? Hmm...there's got to be away..' the game-maker makes the game, makes the rules, but sure she cannot seem to get one fucking idea to make it ...better.

_"So..."_ Says Sam on the monitor, looking at Gabriella._ "How long have you been a-"_

_"I don't like to talk about what I am. I hate it."_ She leans into Troy's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. A slow light-bulb comes into Death's head.

_"Yeah right, Demon's like who they are...they like being annoying pain in the asses-"_

_"Dude!"_ Troy yells, glaring at the older Winchester brother, _"Lay off." _

_"Just stating a fact."_ Dean looks at Gabriella,_ "Keep an eye on your back, Girlie...your time in this game is numbered."_ Death smiles, her cousin's reaction to the Winchester's words is amusing; how she shrinks back and buries her face in her dear boyfriends side. Her eyes travel to the next screen, they see Zeke; lying in a pile of crunchy leaves.

She'll have to pick something for him to fight...and lose to. Hmm...maybe not lose to...she looks at the next screen, seeing Jason pacing back and forth, holding his weapon tight to his chest and mumbling incessantly; she turns up the volume. _"She-she tried to kill me...Gabriella tried to- her eyes are...what is she? She...she.."_

"And bingo. Was. His. Name-o." Death sings, looking over her shoulder at the tortured angel hanging in the middle of the room by his wrists. She looks back at Jason's monitor, "it's about time I have fun." She disappears in a cloud of white, swirling smoke...Jason won't remember what will happen next, but let's just say that he'll have an eventful evening.

* * *

**Short chapter, but the controller of this sick, twisted game needed to have a chapter to herself I think. Castiel made his debut! What do you think of this chapter?!**

**.**

**Review!**

**~Elena xxx**


End file.
